The Touch
by Too Young to Feel This Tired
Summary: She is forbidden fruit under the shade of a poison tree on a hot summer day. – Matt Baker, Five and Vanya and touching, M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Touch**

**Summary:** She is forbidden fruit under the shade of poison tree on a hot summer day. – Matt Baker, Five and Vanya and touching, M for future chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Umbrella Academy.

* * *

He didn't like touches. Ever since he was a little boy, he despised them. Whether it was the nanny, Grace, Pogo or anyone of his siblings, he felt like he was being suffocated by them even if they just took his hand. He didn't like to touch others either. When it was in combat, he didn't mind it so much, but if it was for some other reason, he avoided at all cost. So it became a rule, people didn't touch Number Five and Number Five didn't touch people.

There was only one exception to this rule as there is to all the rules.

Number Seven, the ordinary one.

He never minded touches from Number Seven. Whether it was the way she softly tapped the back of his hand to get his attention when he got lost in his thoughts or the way their fingers linger a bit too long when they were exchanging something to each other. Her touches didn't fell aggressive or made him feel like he was being pushed into a small room he couldn't get out of. They were just so soft almost not even there taking up as little space as possible, just as Number Seven herself.

They were always very brief. Not something he could actually dwell upon, until one particular day that their father decided to test Five's power in a new way. He asked him to take Number One's hand. Neither looked impressed by this, but Number Five full on refused even so stepping away from Number One when he tried to take his hand by force. His father demanded and demanded until he sent Five alone t his room without dinner that day.

As he was laying in his bad someone slide two cookies underneath the door in a napkin. Before he got out of the bed and to the door the hallway was empty though.

His father demanded him to take Number Two's hand the next day and the next one Number Three, but Five refused every time earning himself to skip dinner for three days now each time getting a desert from dinner in the napkin under the bed. After the fourth time, he waited close to the door and teleported outside the moment he saw the small napkin appear earning a startled yelp from Number Seven as he grabbed her wrist in the process to catch his secret food supplier.

'Oh, it's you,' he said surprised. Number Seven looked away embarrassed trying to hid her face behind her bangs from his gaze. She was always so quiet and awkward around all of them.

He didn't ask her about the deserts, and she remained silent as ever which resulted in the two of them standing there in the hallways with Five's hand still on her wrist looking at her.

'Number Five. Number Seven, what is the meaning of this?' asked his father eyeing his hand on Number Seven's wrist suspiciously.

Five let her go, and she apologized quietly before she hurried to her room.

The next day at practise Number Five was surprised to find Seven standing in the gym with them looking a bit overwhelmed that she was allowed to participate.

'Now, Number Five, I want you to take Number Seven's hand,' he told him.

Five still didn't look too impressed, but Number Seven touch never made him feel like someone was crushing his chest, so he simply walked toward her and took her hand into his barely feeling like they were holding hands with the soft grip she was giving him.

His father then ordered him to try and teleport with Number Seven. After an hour of failure, he called it a day. They tried again and again for several weeks with little to know luck. After their father cut it short and said that it was no longer needed at the time. Five started to experience missing the lack of their touches, so he started to pick her hand in his sometimes for a couple of seconds. He started to like how nice their hands felt in each other. Vanya's hands were always so smooth, never sweaty and she always held him nicely without any more pressure than the simple grip. He liked how soft she felt on the touch.

He started to seek out her touch like it was something precious. Something only he was allowed to do. No one really touched Number Seven, no one really paid attention to Number Seven, but he did. He always did.

* * *

Five liked it when he took her hand during mealtime when no one was watching. He would look up at her and even if she wasn't looking she would let the smallest of the small smile pull at the corner of her lips before she would hide it with her hair returning her face to a neutral look again.

He liked it even more when she was the one who would link her fingers through his when he was lying on her bed with her, making notes and she was reading. He would be lost in thoughts and equations and formulas and suddenly broken free by her fingers over his linked, her eyes never leaving her book. Her touches were rare because she wasn't as confident as him in being the first one to reach out, but he liked to think he could make her comfortable enough to come around.

Sometimes he would touch her elsewhere. If it was warm and they didn't wear jackets or shirts with long sleeves he would brush her arm with his fingers just to feel its softness. Other times, he would carefully tap her knee causing her to kick into the table before embarrassed leaving the room since she caused everyone's eyes to fall on her. He would feel bad about it but the redness of her face was just too adorable pass up the opportunity to see it again. He started to like seeing her flushed more and more.

His absolute favourite spot to touch, however, he discovered on a hot sunny way, when she had her hair pulled up in a messy bun on top of her head revealing the back of her neck. He never saw her hair up like that so he never saw the back of her neck either. He stopped on his way passing her room, and just looked at her for a couple of moments as she was sitting on the bed with music sheets all around her in piles of orchestrated mess.

He walked to the room. She had her earphones on so she didn't hear him come in or closer, probably listening to one of her classical music pieces she talked so often about. It was almost the only thing he ever saw her get so passionate about anymore.

Five watched the little pieces of curled hair which couldn't be pushed into the bun, and then the paleness of her skin there at the back of neck.

Before he could stop himself he reached his fingers to stroke her there. When he touched her, however, Seven jerked startled pulling out her earphones and looking back at him, some of the music sheets falling down.

'F-Five?' she looked at him confused with a question behind her big brown eyes. He smiled at her and started to talk about his newest theory on time travelling (something he started to be interested a few days ago). Luckily, she didn't demand explanation to what he was doing, but he couldn't help but feel captivated by the goose bumps which rose her skin the second before she turned around at him. He wanted to touch her there more often.

* * *

The first time Five dared to do it again was when once when they were behind closed doors pressed with their shoulders next to each other and their backs against the wall reading their books.

He looked at her from the corner of his eyes, she didn't look, but it didn't mean anything. Number Seven was always a very shy little thing.

Five rose his hand and very slowly let his fingers into her hair. He watched eyes the whole time seeing as they were fixed on one spot in the book. She wasn't reading anymore.

His fingers found her neck and he ever so slightly brushed them again it witnessing as she flinched, but didn't push his hand away or move from the spot on her bed.

He carefully stroke her there before he let his finger go lower through the collar to under her shirt touching her back as far as the shirt allowed him to.

He could hear her breathing speeding up becoming louder, or maybe it was his own. Suddenly the room was filled with someone's breathing as the only source of the sound.

When she finally put the book away, marking the spot with a dog ear, she turned to face him, her eyes expression unreadable, but her eyes shining with excitement.

She leaned closer, slowly, carefully, almost like she was afraid he was the one who could run away before she raised own hand and let it touch his cheek before sliding slowly lower to his lips parting them open a bit. He momentarily had the oddest idea to bit her finger, but didn't do it instead kept his eyes at her as she continued her little examination through his jaw to his neck. Now, he was the one who had to with embarrassment admit that he was probably flushed with how hot his face felt and how quickly his heart was beating against his chest cage.

Her finger stopped right before it would disappear under his own shirt. Their eye met. Neither of them said anything, they just watched each other in silence before there was a knock on the door and Grace told them to come for dinner.

They parted in silence, and didn't talking about it, but during dinner, he let his hand brush her knee and she took it into hers without lifting her eyes of her plate or jerking and causing a commotion.

He couldn't help the smirk that spread through his face from feeling so pleased with himself as his fingers draw little circles on her knuckles.

* * *

**A.N: Yeah, so I don't even know what to say about this fic. Apart from I guess with my other fic in a slow burn, I feel I need something to let all the kinky and M rated ideas about Vanya and Five out. It will mostly be a series of **_**short one**_**-shots from different periods of their lives. **

**Enjoy**


	2. Chapter 2

Number Five grew to like their private meetings behind closed door to the point of obsession. He demanded and needed them like the air for breathing. Every day, after practice or a mission, he sought her presence. If she was busy playing the violin, reading or in her studies, he would patiently wait for her to finish or take a break before he would take her hand in his telling her about his day and asking her about hers. If they were in any other room, but their own Five would be patiently waiting for them to be alone, before he would pull her closer examining the delicate skin on her arm while he would let her fingers brush his cheekbones in light like feathers touches.

Five never liked to be touched or to touch someone else, but he grew addictive to touching Number Seven.

* * *

He liked to touch her. That much was obvious from the way he would sneak his finger toward her and let them brush the soft skin on her wrist or anywhere else they were allowed to reach. But over the time he realized there were strange ways that he liked to touch her.

It started innocently enough. They were sitting beside each other on her bed. He was the only one who ever spent time in her room like this with her. He was the only one who ever spent time with her at all. They were both consumed by their reading. Him a tick philosophy book, her Dostoyevsky's Idiot.

She shifted on the bed and her hair tickled his cheek as they were so close to one another. He let out a small cut in half chuckle which made her look over at him with interest.

He smirked at her devilishly as the idea popped into his mind. Before she could say anything he attacked her, his fingers running over her side making her squeal as she started to laugh yet hold it back. She tried to push away from him on instinct to get away from his naughty fingers when he caught her by those ridiculously skinny waist and pulled her toward him trapping her body with his own sitting down on her middle and grabbing her hands in his as she tried to fight him. It would have been a violent act, but both of them were in a good mood and she was laughing her face red from trying to catch her breath and the tickle of his fingers on her side.

It was strange to have her pressed to the bed like this, defenseless. He held her down and had her hands pinned by her head and just…had her at his mercy. He didn't want to hurt her. No, he never wanted to cause her pain or displeasure. God forbid he cared for her too much for that and would hate if he ever made her cry those pesky tears because of him, but he wanted…he wasn't sure. He liked how dominant he was right now over her. He was dominant in many things over his siblings, he was far more intelligent than most, better at adapting to a certain situation, and better at observation than the rest of them. He enjoyed being the best, not because of some praise or reward but simple because of the feeling of being superior, better than them in things he thinks that counts. He doesn't have to be stronger than Number One, or throw knives better than Number Two. He just wanted to succeed in what he considered worth succeeding in. This felt different tough. He didn't have anyone who would try to steal Number Seven from him. He _knew_ Seven herself did not stand a chance against him in combat or physically. Yet he _enjoyed_ it. He liked sitting on top of her like this, knowing she couldn't move until he let her. He liked the pressure of his hand and how he had her locked under him. The feeling surprised him. He never felt like this before. It was thrilling, captivating.

He swallowed bit. She didn't push him away. She just lied under his weight looking at him. If she wanted to, he would let go. He would apologize and leave and maybe never touch-no he wouldn't be able to never touch her again, but he would never be like _this_ again. But she didn't. Seven didn't move an inch only watched him with her big brown eyes with held hidden wisdom she mostly kept to herself or only allowed him to see, only him. She didn't try to push him away.

His eyes broke free from her intense gaze to her chest. It was raising and falling so quickly. Was her heart being just as fast as his own? Could she feel the sensation as well? Did she like it? Did she liked to be captured and held like this by him?

The sensation inside him grew just by looking at her chest moving like this. His eyes landed on her neck next. She was wearing her jacket and shirt but with all their moving as he tickled her and how he trapped her now, it also revealed a small spot of skin on left side of her neck. He watched it in silence. It wasn't too much skin. He saw more when they were younger in their undershirts waiting for father and Grace to examine them when they were about eight or nine, but for some reason it captured him in the moment. She had such pale skin since she was always home. He wanted to color it somehow.

It was a moment before he felt something he rather not had, and he jumped away from her before she would feel it as well.

She got up on her elbows looking at him strangely.

He looked away muttering upset, 'Sorry.'

He turned away grabbing his book and trying to think about unpleasant things like sweaty soaks, blood and being drained almost to unconsciousness by their father's experiment and tests. Anything, which would stop him from getting hard in front of her and her seeing him like this. He dreaded she would be disgusted or scared not understanding. He didn't understand either. Wasn't she his sister? From all the books they had read and little to no time they were allowed to see glimpses of mass media, he was certain no one ever reacted like _this_ toward a sister.

Seven sat up and took the book giving him the much needed privacy and time to sort out his feelings and calm down. Ah the wonderful Number Seven, never pressing or making him feel caged by her touches, looks or words. This why was he loved touching her and when she touched him. Because their touches were free, without any pressure or bounding. Just free as all things should be…

He tried to burry himself in his reading, but his mind drifted to old Greek myths about fathers marrying their daughters and sisters marrying their brothers. Despite calling Vanya his sister, he didn't really know the actual meaning of the word. They weren't siblings from one mother and they weren't the same blood. They were simply adopted by the same man who raise them under the same roof, but that did not make them brother and sister. Did it now?

* * *

Later in the night, in the dark of his room under the covers, Five thought about Seven under him at his mercy as he stroke himself to his memory. He came shamefully quickly that night with the image of her under him and the phantom feeling of his weight on top of hers.

If she really is his sister and he her brother then they must be a part of a great Greek tragedy.

* * *

**A.N: Thank you for reading I am ****happy for the support and looking forward to what you have to say and think about it. It is super short. Way shorter than anything I ever wrote before. Hope you like it. Thank you. Enjoy**


	3. Chapter 3

One day when they were thirteen all the numbers got names, but he still liked to be called Five. It was the first name he ever got and although he didn't feel exactly sentimental about it, he liked it far more than the name mom picked up for him. It didn't sit right in his stomach. Mom suggested she would think up another name, but he refused knowing he wouldn't like any.

He liked his name, Five. He liked the sound of it. He liked how he sometimes heard it whispered next to him in a soft quiet voice which only he could hear as Number Seven wanted to share a thought with him. She rarely talked with the others since their hostility toward her was so clear it made her self-aware and anxious to speak in front of them. But with him she would say things which were on her mind and he enjoyed every one of them knowing she wouldn't say it to anyone else, only him. He was an extraordinary boy, that was what he was told so often it didn't even sound like such a big deal. It started to sound plain especially in a house of six extraordinary kids. Yet, with Number Seven, the ordinary one inside the house of extraordinary kids which made her sort of extraordinary among all of them, thinking of him as the sole confider of her thoughts, it made him feel pretty special in a way, his abilities or intelligence never did. Strange.

The old man didn't seem too interested in his defiance about the whole naming thing. He rarely cared about things like that anyway.

Five was more interested in Number Seven's name. _Vanya_, as their mother offered them their new names. That day as they one by one went to their mother who gave them a small piece of paper with some information about the name he kept close to Number Seven holding her hand in his with Number Six blocking the view on their hands so they were allowed to touch.

'What if she doesn't have one for me?' he heard the soft voice as they moved the line.

He frowned at the mere idea, that they would all get names and yet Number Seven would be left behind. As usual. It was one of those pesky thoughts which were only alive in her mind because their father and siblings treated her like she didn't belong, like she wasn't one of them. Five wished he could burn those thoughts to ash the way Number Four burnt papers in his room sometimes. As cruel as it sounded, the idea was not uncalled for, the old man showed plenty of cruelly toward Number Seven. If he wanted to he could have said, she wasn't good enough to have a name.

He squeezed her hand, 'Then we will find some book about names and find you a one.'

He heard her gasp at that, and he couldn't help a smirk. Yes, it would be nice to spent time in the library together behind the shelves again and talk about names and which would fit her. Something nice. Something soft. Something special. Something only hers which she was allowed to have. Something which she didn't need have powers, or be a part of the Umbrella Academy to have. Something hers.

Fortunately or unfortunately, mom did pick up a name for Number Seven and handed her a piece of paper like the rest of them.

Five stood close as she unfolded it and read in silence before her lips pulled into the most warming smile he ever saw her make outside of their private moments.

He felt others looking at her as well, but when she looked up her eyes immediately found his.

'_Vanya._'

_Oh..._

He didn't think much of the naming. He understood that as kids in the real world they should have names, but he didn't feel anyway special about it the way Number Three did as she wouldn't shut up about it for a week. It was just a name. Letters combined in a word which would be used to talk to or about a person. And yet...

_Hers_ fit her so perfectly.

* * *

That night, Number Seven, now _Vanya_, sneaked into his room though, for the very first time. He had been playing with the idea of sneaking into hers every once and a while, just to be near her even more, just to touch her a bit longer, but he didn't go through with it, knowing they needed to sleep, to rest, to get ready for the next day and telling himself that they would see each other in a couple of hours. Sometimes it worked and he fell asleep. Other times, it was like he ached for her and needed her close, and no amount of arguments why he couldn't, would make the feeling go away. He just needed to touch her. All the time.

She lied down next to him her wrist without the umbrella tattoo on display. She always looked like she was ashamed of the spotless skin on her wrist. Another invisible mark from their father to let her know she didn't belong among them, that she was different.

As she snuggled closer to him, he took her wrist on his chest, it was a bit cold probably from going all the way from her room to his barefoot without a sweater on top of her PJs. Five started to draw the letters of her new name on the skin of her wrist with his finger feeling her breathing and pulse slowing down little by little.

He wrote it over and over again like he wanted to brand the name into her, to make her know that she had one and that meant that she did belong in a way.

'I'm think I'm starting to like it,' she whispered in the dark her voice heavy with sleep. This caused him to pause. He knew she liked the touching as much as he did. Otherwise, she wouldn't let him touch her. Or he hoped she wouldn't let him touch her if she didn't like it as well. It was unsettling to think, that she would be so desperate for someone, a connection, anything to make her feel like she had someone, that she would let someone touch her against her will.

'What?' he whispered back feeling the knot of worry inside his stomach tightening as he dread what would she say.

'The name, Vanya,' she mumbled almost on the bridge of dozing off.

He closed his eyes feeling grateful.

'I like it too,' he admitted right before she was in the land of dreams. He wrote the name on her skin one last time before he took her hand into his and fell asleep as well. Ever since that night he found it impossible to get a good night sleep without her body sleeping soundly next to his and her hand in his.

* * *

He enjoyed pronouncing the name in his mind, giving it a special tone, just as much as he enjoyed touching her knee under her skirt at the dining table. It took a while for each of his siblings to get use to their new names still rooted to the old ones. Still, he noticed she liked a lot when he called her by her new name. Not in public, but in private when he would bury his nose against her cheek brushing it a bit before he would whispered her new name into her ear like a love confession. He liked how it made her shiver or jerk trembling with feelings and sensation she also couldn't control or understand yet just like him.

He also noticed now more than ever that she started to push him away only for him to push harder in getting closer to her, like it was a game, and she wanted to make the thrill of the hunt last longer. He couldn't say he was complaining. At first, however, it caused him to pause worried that he had hurt her or offended her as he grabbed her wrist pulling her toward him to exam it with his fingers. When Vanya all of the sudden broke free and took a step back he was ready to take one as well and apologize only for her to give him the smallest most daring smirk he ever saw. It made his heartbeat go from zero to speed of light.

_Well, that simple would not do._

He corned her against her desk with a victorious smirk and one hand holding onto her elbow tightly while the other went around her small waist to push her flushed against him.

She let out a cheerful and breathless gasp as her eyes landed on his neck before she looked up at his eyes, her hands on his chest. This time she didn't push him away.

'Do like this?' he asked his fingers drumming over her waist a bit.

She immediately read his mind knowing what he meant.

She nodded the pink color biting her cheeks making her somehow prettier, 'A lot.'

'Good.'

He said as he pushed her against the desk completely cornering her feeling the same excitement he always felt when he had her like this, at his mercy completely. He didn't know what to make out of it, but if he enjoyed and so did she. He liked being dominant like this. He didn't want it to stop.

Her fingers suddenly dragged a bit too sharply over his chest, not in a way to hurt him, but in a new thrilling way because she applied more pressure making his heart speed up even more as he pushed her against the desk completely almost making her laid down on, he once again felt the sensation returning.

This time he didn't let her go and hid behind a book. This time he simply shifted a bit so she wouldn't feel it on her thigh and pressed his face against her neck breathing in the smell of peaches and sunshine and things which were soft and wonderful.

No, he never wanted it to stop.

* * *

**A.N: I already had most of this finished so I decided to speed it up a bit. I hope you like this one as well. Thank you all for the amazing support and comments/reviews and everything from kudos to favourites. I was a bit surprised so many people liked this story since it was thought up on impulse. I am glad to know there are so many F/V shippers out there :)**

**Let me know what you think**

**Enjoy**


	4. Chapter 4

Ever since Number Five was very little he had this craving for knowledge. He supposed all kids want to learn new things, but for him it was almost starvation for information and new theories or ideas. One of his early interests were religions. He liked the theories, customs and stories of each one of the many religions people believed in. Personally, he was an atheist. If not by being raise by Reginald Hargreeves, then by the sole fact that there were simply too many so called _gods_ to pick just one who would be the ultimate one. Perhaps there was one and he just had different names for each of the religions, but based on his analyses and researchers he doubted it.

Yet, despite being an stone cold atheist about the matter, he without a single doubt believed that kissing Vanya on the lips was a religious experience almost equalling a miracle.

It was surprising really. He should have guessed that if touching her, seeing her smile and talking to her evoke such strong sensation inside him, kissing her would do the same, yet he hadn't really thought of that until unfortunately caught Allison and Luther doing so in their spare time. That was definitely the last time he went to borrow anything from Luther without knocking first.

If you ever wondered how many kisses it would take for a person to because completely enchanted by another person, the answer was one. One kiss was all it took for Five to lose himself utterly and without any chance of salvation inside Vanya completely.

* * *

Five was writing his formulas and equations on the wall of his room. His mother told him earlier not to but once again he ran out of paper and needed to write it all down before it would slip his mind. Somewhere in the other corner of it, he briefly caught Vanya playing her violin in the background. She must have been in her room, even with the two doors and the hallway separating them, it could be hear loud and clearly.

He smiled to himself without realizing as he continued. She was playing her favourite piece. He knew because somewhere during the time, he first started to seek out her company, she asked him if he wanted her to play to play him something specific.

The question caught him off guard and although his first thought was to say _whatever_ he smirked a bit and said.

'Play me your favourite one.'

It was obvious the request caught her by surprise. He knew apart from mom and Pogo no one seemed to interested in her playing many almost hating the sound the instrument could produce.

'Oh.'

He was worried he upset her from the confused and a bit dumbfounded look on her face before she suddenly pulled her lips into the most adorable and happy smile he ever saw her make and positioned herself to start. Five was no expert in music, but he knew his sister was good considering she only started a couple of months ago. She wasn't great yet. They could hear how she often missed a tune causing their ears almost to bleed, but she practised every single day for hours, and he was sure she would be brilliant in no time.

Still, seeing her then with her eyes closed and that small smile still on her lips as her hands moved over the violin stole his breath away.

He was absolutely at the lack of words.

His mind opened up taking in the image of her being so calm, relaxed and happy doing what she loved and stored it into his mind palace so he could keep it there forever.

When she was done, he was sure he must have timed travelled because he didn't even realize any time had passed.

She shyly looked away before she looked up a question behind her brown eyes. He knew she always tried to hold her excitement and feelings in being shot down too many times that she was scare of every chance she would be again. But she just played him her favourite one, and she wanted to know what he thought about it.

He stood up without a word and walked to her. She didn't take a step back just watched him the violin in one hand and the bow in the other.

He didn't touch her just leaned forward to her and pressed his lips against her as if he wanted to taste it. He wanted to taste the feeling of happiness, and excitement and passion of playing her violin on his lips.

He felt her breath in a bit too quickly probably surprised before he felt her hands while still holding the instrument and the bow touch his arms to keep a balance as she returned the kiss.

Her lips were soft, and a bit wet and the most addictive thing he ever tasted causing him to lose himself in their delirium. Just like everything about Vanya it delicate loveliness bewitched him in a way which made it clear he would never break free from the spell.

Five read about the forbidden fruit which caused Adam and Eve to leave the Garden of Eden and the golden apple which caused the Trojan War, he knew the danger and consequences of both of the stories, yet kissing Vanya erased all of that away leaving him with the single thought that he would gladly take the punishment for what was yet to come only to be able to feel her lips against his a little longer. Vanya's lips became his new religion and she his personal goddess.

He didn't realize he closed his eyes until he opened them and saw hers closed for a second longer before they flew open something impossible to describe or named and so _extraordinary_ behind them, it made him want to kiss her again. He felt his heart racing inside his chest again just from seeing her lips this.

'That good, huh?' she asked a bit breathless but with the smile glued to her face as if she couldn't push it down even if she wanted to.

He chuckled a bit lacking the extra air himself which made it sound strange before he nodded, 'Real good.'

'Oh, then I will probably play this piece more often then,' she joked and smirked before grabbing her elbow and pulling her closer to him pressing their foreheads and chests together. Despite the crazy beat of his heartbeat he could feel herself as well. He would almost missed it, but with her chest raising and falling against his, he realized it was racing just as fast as his own.

Their hearts beat the same.

* * *

**A.N: Hehe. :D I know the kiss was a bit too...uh fairytally, but I wrote a bit more realistic one in **_**All those boys lost in time, all those girls with tragic smiles**_**...so I wanted to make this one more poetic. I hope you like this chapter as well. Thank you for all the support and comments/reviews and just reading it in general. It is really good to know you like it so much. It is a bit lighter writing for me as well since I never make more than 5 pages unlike with the other story. **

**Anyway, not sure if it is a good idea or not yet, but I am planning to start another story soon. The idea/spoiler will be in **_**All those boys lost in time, all those girls with tragic smiles**_**chapter 10 which is also up. So far I have the prologue. It won't be very long only a couple of chapters though with the title: **_**The Cabin**_**. I don't even know why I wrote about it here. Probably just to ramble :)**

**Anyway, enjoy and if you want let me know what you think :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Number Five was not a quitter. There were many unpleasing names he was denominated over the course of his life mostly from being clever to being an asshole, but he was not a quitter. Apart from the rest of his brothers and sisters, who obeyed their father's wishes for the sole purpose of being told to obey their father, he only did so when his commands and demands were beneficial for him. Five wanted to be the better, the best. His powers were something he wanted to sharper and improve as much as possible making them as limitless as they sometimes felt when he could teleport anywhere he wanted to in a blink of an eye. The only reason he was up for any of his father's test and experiments really was because he could feel himself making progress. The old man might have been a dictator and a pain in the ass, but he helped Five deliver what he wanted, the success. The improvement of his powers to a new height they haven't reached before. He enjoyed the feeling of it.

However, that did not change his attitude toward him, furthermore, now when he had to stay _two_ whole hours after everyone else and practice, he seriously felt like punching his so called father into the face for that.

'Number Five, you are not concentrating enough,' said his father disapproving, 'What has gotten into you lately? You show great signs of distraction.'

Five shot him a glare while trying to catch his breath, his hands on his knees. Teleporting was…well _fun_ if you didn't have to do it like twenty times in a row without a second to spare. In that case, you literally felt like puking out your organs and like someone was sitting on your chest not letting you breath. Teleporting too many times was _not_ fun.

His father told him to go again, and Five closed his eyes barely containing himself telling him to go _fuck_ himself. He was growing seriously frustrated with the whole practice and the fact that he was losing time here he could have spent doing something else like doing his studies, or working on his time traveling theories or…spending time with Vanya burying his nose against the back of neck breathing her in or kissing her until they had to stop to breath or to chuckle from the good mood the kissing brought upon them.

'Again, Number Five,' said his father and Five stood up again before he teleported.

The true was Vanya was the reason; he had to humor his father like this.

* * *

It happened a couple of days ago when he was in Vanya's room listening to her play while he was writing. It wasn't uncommon that he started to do so as he felt himself at ease when he was allowed to spent time with her even if the both of them were doing their own thing.

He was in the process of writing down his next formula when he stopped and looked up feeling someone was watching him.

Sure enough, their father was standing in the doorway, they did not bother to close the door since they weren't doing anything, and looking at them with a slight frown.

Vanya must have sensed his gaze as well because he saw her head slightly shift to the door only for her to make a mistake and let out a terrible sound of the bow hitting the string in the wrong way.

He closed his eyes in disgust from such a terrible sound before he opened them to see Vanya's back to him as she was facing their father.

He watched them for a moment, whatever was going on in his mind was not good. Five felt anxious. He knew how father always tried to push Vanya away from them making it clear in their minds and hers that she did not belong and it was something so terrible not to be a part of them that they should stay clear of her. What would he do if he knew that Five did not see her that way? What would he do if he knew Five wanted to be close to her, to touch her, kiss her, talk to her, or just be in the same room as her with such an intensity not even Five himself understood or could fight yet. He felt powerless to his desire for her closeness, closeness in any way even if it was with them being ten feet apart.

'Number Five,' said his father causing a shiver to run Five's back, 'do not disturb Number Seven in her practice.'

He barely contained himself with a comment. _He_ was the one who disturb her and made her make a mistake. But Five held himself and watched as their father passed the doorway on his journey.

Yet Vanya still wouldn't look at him or move for that matter.

Five looked at the door wondering if perhaps their father was still close spying on them before he took it upon himself and stood up. He walked around her to the door to close it, 'It's alright just start from the beginning.'

When he turned around he caught the look of horror in her eyes, and immediately rushed to her putting his hands over hers which were still holding the bow and violin in them. She didn't say anything just kept frozen in place in fear even shaking a little bit. Apparently, he wasn't the only one who was worried their father would have confronted them. He tried to warm her hands a bit feeling how cold they were. Could this be their father's doing as well? Could he put such unholy fear into Vanya that her whole body went cold? It was true that with their father's presence it felt like all the laugher and enjoyment was suck out, but for him to steal Vanya's soul like this. Now more than ever Five wished they were somewhere else, where their father could not have reached them. Away from his horrible cold glances and his dreadful power to cause them feel so small and scared even if they were the ones with actual extraordinary powers. He wished they could just go away. Just him and her, somewhere their father wouldn't find them, wouldn't look for them, couldn't look for them…

His eyes landed on the notebook, and he smirked a bit to himself before he leaned toward her and kissed her on the cheek, even her face felt cold.

'I'm gonna learn how to time travel and then we will go anywhere we want,' he told her and she blinked confused. He took the bow and violin from her hands and carefully put them into the case as he saw her do plenty of times before he closed it. He returned to her and took her hand to lead her to the bed. He showed her his notebook and began to explain all what he had so far with his hand still holding hers as it should have been. He felt her slowly becoming warmer and even smile a bit as he joked at something.

'_So_…you're not planning to leave me here?' she asked after a few moments that he was trying to remember if he forgot to tell or explain her something. Her voice was so quiet if he wasn't close and silent he wouldn't have heard her at all.

'Never,' he said in a heartbeat confused _how_ could such a thought cross her mind when all he ever wish was to be near her.

The pleased smile she shot him was enough to confirm his previous theory that he would rather die than leave her behind. He would never leave her behind.

He brushed her hair a bit making her let out a small whine as he messed it before she pushed his hand away and started to fix it. She still smiled at him and let him pull her close leaned away just a little bit to make it interesting before she would give in completely and let him run his hands on either side of her waists.

* * *

The whole incident, however, made him a bit paranoid that their father knew that something was going on between them. When he made a remark about Five wanting to finish early as if he had something _waiting_ for him, he closed his eyes biting back a comment and actually requested them to try _a bit_ longer which turned into a two hour torture season from his father until he must have grown tired of watching him as well because he told him he could leave.

Five wanted to run away from there as fast as possible, but instead he sat down heavily and remained in place not trusting his feet to move after such brutal training season and not sure if he wouldn't throw up if he tried.

He needed to shower, and lay down a bit, but all he really wanted to was to see Vanya. He felt sick to his stomach from practice but also from the idea that their father would find out and forbidden them in some way to spend time together. He was never held hostage by their father like this before.

Five would like to think he knew Vanya well enough now, to know how she feared their father's wrath more than anything in the world. He could tell it from the way how she flinched or got all nervous when he spoke to her even if it didn't happen so often. He made her so terrified with everything he refused for her from going outside with them training even spending more time with them, that she was paralyzed with fear that the man could harm her even more than he already have. She craved approval and belonging from the man, but also feared it, feared him. She could see how they all were after the experiments, trainings, missions. Even his Number One. There was something truly terrifying about being _important_ like they were to that man. He could read it all in her eyes when she watched them go or come from missions especially with Ben. Vanya feared their father, and Five was terrified that if he told her she couldn't spent time with him, she would obey just like she did with everything else blindly like a robot following an command from its maker.

He would survive skipped dinners, and extra training seasons, having to stay in his room, and not being allowed to read or enjoy _free_ time, but he knew in his heart that if their father would force Vanya not to spent time with him, that he wouldn't survive _that_. Not with how already desperate he was for her. All of her from her shy smiles, to her quiet yet on point words, to the feeling of her skin against his finger and his lips against hers in kisses which made his head spin.

He slowly stood up and forced himself out of the gym. He walked to his room to take a clean towel and some clothes for this so needed shower only to find Vanya sitting at his desk waiting for him.

She clumsily knocked over the chair with how quickly she stood up once she caught the sight of him. As she asked how he felt and took his hands between her own not caring that he was sweaty and probably looking a bit green since the nausea did not leave him yet, he instantly felt better. He didn't even need the rest or the shower or the dinner as long as he had her by his side looking at him with her big doe eyes with such concern he felt his heart speeding up again.

It was worth it. All of it was worth it, worth her. She was worth all of it.

He leaned toward her and pressed his sweaty forehead against hers, 'I'm okay now.'

* * *

**A.N: Thank you all for all the amazing feedback I got for this story. I am so glad you like it so far. I have a bit of a problem to remember sometimes that they are only thirteen and not older. I feel like I keep on pushing the lines of what is still appropriate and what not in such age, but I would like to point out that even if they are thirteen and rather inexperienced when it comes to the **_**real**_** world, they are also quite matured for their age having to live and be raised the way they were by probably the worst teacher imaginable. Yes, teacher because there is no way in hell I could call **_**that**_** a parent and mean it. **

**Anyway, I hope you like this one as well. I am still not sure if I will make Five get lost in time or not. I mean a part of me knows that it is the natural thing in order for them to go back in time and stop the apocalypse, but a part of me just doesn't want to hurt them when they are soooo happy together. **

**Enjoy**


	6. Chapter 6

Five knew the extra training wasn't for fun. It stopped being fun a long time ago when his father started to pressure them more and more about their achievements making it impossible to be fun. They could find small satisfactions in the achievements in getting better and being better in reaching new limits. At least that was what used to work for him, but lately it was just becoming seemingly endless and dull torture which was robbing him of any time he could have left for any other activity he wanted to. He knew he had to pull a front. He couldn't allow his father to know about him and Vanya. He wouldn't let them be close. He could see it all in his eyes and his hostile behaviour. In the way he pushed Vanya as far away as he could making it painfully clear for her that she did not belong with them, wasn't a part of the Umbrella Academy even if he adopted and kept her even if he made them all call her _sister_. Yet, she did belong. Five could feel it in every cell in his body. Vanya, number Seven, belong somewhere, to someone. She belonged with him. He knew this by heart the same way he knew the Archimedes' principle or that he could teleport himself to any room inside the house in the blink of an eye. It was just something he knew. Vanya belonged with him, and he belonged with her. Simple as that. He knew so much based on all the things which happened so far such as her touch being the only one he enjoyed and craved, just like he adored and wanted to listen to every thought which crossed her mind and how he wanted see a smile never leave her face. He knew she felt the same way, because how could he feel so _strongly_ captivated by her and she didn't? It wasn't possible. At least he thought so much until he wasn't so sure

* * *

Although finished his studies fifteen minutes ago, Five didn't put his pencil down though. He knew that if he did his father would have told him that he could go to the gym again to finish the extra half an hour of his physical tests which me missed due to a mission. It wasn't that he didn't want to go at all. Personally, he was a fan of getting rid of the bandage as soon as possible, but he knew he would have to go either way and this way he could share secrets looks with Vanya who was sitting across from him before she would have to go practice in front of their father which was something he started to request a week ago probably so that Five couldn't be with her during her practices. He had no proof of it, but he was sure that was the case.

'Number Seven,' said their father as he stood behind her back, 'I see you finished your calculus earlier today.'

She nodded at him pulling at her fingers nervously as she watched their father looking over her shoulder at her notebook. Five had a bad feeling about this. He was worried father would tell her she didn't do well and brought her down again, he wanted to interrupt somehow to get the attention from her when he said, 'Perhaps it wouldn't be the worst idea if you would help your brother.'

This caused Five to pause with his mouth open for a moment. What was this? This did not sound like their father at all. He sensed Number One also looking up from his studies at their father. It was rare father spoke with Vanya without insulting her or bringing her down, but it never happened that he wanted her to spent time with any of them.

She looked at the man with wide doe eyes and Five felt incredibly worried a knot inside his stomach as father urged her to stand up and take her notes. Five's heart speeded up. Could it be that father caught their secret looks or smiles? Could it be that he just didn't want them to be around each other? If that was so why not just sent Vanya away? Or him? He felt worried now more than ever about what his father might do next.

He watched as he sat the girl down next to Diego who looked just as confused before he instructed them that Vanya should explain how she solved her mathematic problems to Diego to help him finish his faster. Once he took a couple of steps back, Five saw as Vanya leaned closer to Diego so she could talk to him without having to raise her voice and disturb the rest of them. It was a simple act of necessity. She needed to talk to him to help him with his studies so she needed to be close to him. It made perfect sense that she would do so. Yet Five felt...odd, upset even. He didn't know what their father was playing at, but he didn't like it. It was hard to read their father at times. He was a very cold and strict man, capable of great calculations and scheming. What was his plan with this particular chess move, Five wasn't sure at all, but he dread the worst.

He returned to his already solved work at his father's request, but he wasn't paying attention instead he tried to listen carefully to what Vanya was saying, but he couldn't pick up the words. He only heard her soft voice move through the room and he felt himself getting even more strangely upset when her voice mixed with Diego's as he was replying to her. It didn't make sense. Why he was feeling this way? He rose his hand and told his father he was finished not even waiting for him to order him to the gym and teleporting on his own feeling like he needed to leave the room. He pushed himself a bit harder at the practice to get it over with quickly before he was allowed to return to his room.

Vanya was already inside the study with their father as he heard her violin echo from below. When he passed Diego's room he had half the mind to tell him something, but as his brother looked up at him with his expression all calm and curious about what he wanted causing all the weird anger melted away. Why was he so worked up about it anyway?

He shook his head and asked Diego if he needed help next time with his studies that he would gladly tutor him. Diego looked surprised and a bit suspicious about the offer. Five was not the generous of the siblings, but he agreed anyway. Feeling better about it now, Five returned to his room for some actual brain stimulation which came in the form of quantum physics.

When Vanya peeked into his room after her practise was done he felt like himself again and offered her a smile which she returned before she looked to the hallway as if to make sure no one was watching. She rushed to him and took his hand. Father told her, she improved her violin _slightly_. If it was anyone else, Five would have pointed out that it wasn't a real compliment, but this was _Vanya _and with the way her lips were forming a smile spreading it all over her face, like she couldn't hold it inside, he didn't have the heart to do it. He simply pulled her closer making sure he could see if someone was coming as he run his fingers over her back.

He dared himself to whisper into her ear liking the way she shivered as he told her that he thought her music was magnificent to say the least and let his fingers find the back of her neck, his most adored spot on her body.

* * *

After that however, it was obvious father had something planned as he immediately at the next study season told Vanya and Diego to sit together. Five glared at him the whole time waiting, expecting the old bastard to look over at him with a smug or victorious look, but man was as cunning as a fox not giving it away.

Personally, what Five found to be the worst part was that Vanya was actually spending time with Diego outside of their studies. The other day he caught them sitting in the lounge talking about something.

Five couldn't hear what they were saying, but afterward Diego chuckle like Vanya said something funny and stood up patting her on the shoulder as if she did a job well down.

He crushed the pencil harder in his hand feeling himself starting to boil at the memory of it. Vanya even gave him a small smile. It wasn't the happy charming one which stole Five's breath away, but with him it also started with small partly hidden by their hair smiles.

He knew it was ridiculous really to get so worked up over Vanya seemingly liking to spent time with Diego, but he just did. It wasn't rational, Vanya was just being a good sibling, but he felt…he wasn't sure what he felt, but he was upset.

He…Diego couldn't just come and steal her attention like this. He couldn't just figure out how amazing she was…he wasn't allowed to! Five felt betrayed and robbed like Diego was stealing Vanya's attention somehow which was something Five felt very possessive about. She belonged with him, and he with her, so she shouldn't smile at others like she did at him, she shouldn't allow others to touch her like she did him-

'Number Five, do you feel like you have too much energy today? Perhaps you need more time at practise?' asked his father and Five looked at him frowning. He didn't even notice when did he broke the pencil, but he didn't really care. He sat the two pieced pencil on the table before he stood up. He heard only through one ear how his father told him, he was not allowed to leave yet, but he didn't care and just walked away feeling Reginald's gaze burning his head while Vanya's pleading eyes melting his heart. There was a battle inside him now.

* * *

He was left without dinner again, but given the situation at hand that was the least of his worry. Five felt like he wanted to punch something as he laid in bed frowning at the roof his thoughts a royal mess. He wanted to punch his father and Diego, oddly the later one more than the former. How could he? How could Diego after years of ignorance realize how amazing Vanya was and just decided he wanted to spent time with her? Time she should only spent with him? They had so little left already. Then again how could he not? How could anyone not see how truly wonderful she was inside underneath the shy façade? He did. Of course others would notice sooner or later. Five knew he was being ridiculous. He loved how confident she could sometimes be and brave and real...when it was just the two of them, but she still was all those things. He knew he should want her to be all those things outside their secret meetings, for others to see as well, but he...he was worried.

He could be confident in number of things, but in the fact that he was the only person Vanya liked to have around, he couldn't. He knew she craved connection and attention and belonging, but it was selfish and foolish of him to think only his. She wanted to be a part of her _whole_ family not just a part of him. He understood the need even if he couldn't relay since he was never an outsider the way dad made her feel. He felt torn between what the jealousy inside him was making him think, and what his feelings of caring wanting him to do.

There was a knock on his door and he said he was busy not in the mood for whoever wanted to come in. However, the knock did not stop at that in fact it got a bit louder.

Feeling the frustration from everything which happened growing, he got out of the bed ready to unleash it on whoever was behind the door, until her fist almost hit him into the face as she tried to knock again.

He wasn't sure what would he say if she asked him for permission to come in, but he didn't have to dwell about it since she surprised him by pushing him inside and closing the door behind her.

She remained turning with her back toward him, and felt like he was going to throw up for some reason the ridiculously tight knot inside his stomach tightening even more as he was sure she would now tell him that she no longer wished to spent time with him from how anxious she looked.

When she turned back around she looked a bit unsure, but not upset. She started to tell him about the last months mission, a hostage situation inside a family house where the husband went nuts and shot his wife and brother. She was taken as well even if she had to stay in the car, but she didn't. She told him about a poster of a band one of the street lamps and how Diego noticed her reading it. She said he was interested in the poster as well and they were trying to find some information and talked about it.

Five wasn't sure where she was going with the whole story but he let her continue noting how she was little by little lightening up when she spoke about the band.

She told him she really did not understand and neither did Diego why their father was pairing them up since he could have asked Five or Grace or Pogo to help him if he needed it so badly which only confirmed his theory that that jerk was doing it on purpose to piss Five off.

Once she was done she smiled in that adorable way, which so far was only something she did when she was around him, before she put her hands on his shoulder, 'I like Diego-'

It would hurt less if she stabbed him.

'-the same way I like Luther, Klaus, Allison, Ben, mom and Pogo,' she finished and he felt a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders even thought the knot was still inside his stomach.

'But you're my favourite, Five.'

'Oh.'

She giggled at the look on his face before she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips sending the knot inside his stomach up into flames.

There were many things Five liked about Vanya. He enjoyed brushing his fingers and touching her all over her body as much as her clothes would allow, he adored touching the back of her neck, his most beloved spot, he loved the taste of her lips against his, he found pleasure in their discussions, he was over the moon from her smiles and giggles, and he loved when she played hard to get. Right now, however, he was very much in love with the way she pushed his shirt closer and let her fingers run through his hair as her lips danced against his own causing wild sensations run over his body, the kind which he usually only felt during the night when he was alone and he reached under his covers or when they got especially wild during their little games and he pressed against her too tightly.

He put his hands around her tiny waist pushing her closer to him.

She suddenly broke the kiss and stepped away confusing him because of the playful smirk which was on display on her face, 'I want you to say it.'

He was momentarily at loss of words and thoughts from the kiss.

'Say what?' he asked earning himself a pout.

He smirked at her letting her know he wouldn't give it as easy as she did, even if he was eternally grateful that she did.

She raised her brows at him, and like so many times before she did something completely unpredictable and _extraordinary_ which knock the air out of him literally as she suddenly charged herself at him causing them to _barely _crash on top of the bed. Five didn't even have time to process what was happening as he was suddenly under Vanya with her sitting on top of him looking just sensational and dominant and just so freaking _perfect_, his mouth went dry.

'Say it,' she said jerking her hips against him making his eyes widened because she couldn't be seriously doing this knowing what effect it would have on him.

Her eyes were a bit darker and confident, something he realized over the times of their meeting that he might liked even more than when she was sweet and cute.

He pushed himself up on his elbows, 'Say what?'

She grinned showing all her teeth like a little animal before she pushed at his shoulder hard making him fall back down to the bed. She very slowly, predatory like leaned toward him, their breaths mixing and his pants became too tight. He gasped at the feeling momentarily unsure if he would handle it.

'_Say it,_' she breathed into his lips without really touching them and Five felt that he would go out of his mind from how intriguing and intense it made him feel. It was like the air around them was charged with electricity.

He let his fingers dug into her waist almost a bit too painfully before he looked into her brown eyes, '_Say what?_'

She kept her eyes at his and it was like the world around them faded away, exploded or turned to ash and the two of them were the only ones in the whole existence. Five's heart would probably never be able to slow down with how fast it was beating in that moment and from the way he felt her chest against his raising and falling it was obvious hers wasn't steady either.

Their mouths were still parted so when she leaned closer to his face and pressed her lips directly on top of his they were liplocked, but not really kissing. He felt his whole body burning as he let his tongue out to touch hers in a slow and almost delicate movement of tongues. He knew in that moment with their bodies pressed like this, his trapped under hers and with their tongues touching like this in an almost filthy yet so _hypnotizing_ and wonderful way, that he would forever carry this feeling and the feelings he had for her inside him brain, his heart, his body. She imprinted herself into his very existence in a way he wouldn't be able to erase even if he wanted to, he knew he never would have though.

He spun them around in a move which he learned when he was ten for crime fighting and trapped her under him. It was so quick she didn't even have time to yelp or gasp before she was the one pinned down and he attacked her lips while his hands kept on running over her waists. Her hands were in his hair pulling at it and Five came to a realization he enjoyed the sensation very much as well.

They pulled apart what felt like minutes later gasping for air both lips swollen and faces red.

'You're my favourite too,' he whispered into her ear before he bit it just to cause her to let out that yelp he wanted to hear before.

Five accepted that he could and would be jealous about Vanya's attention, but he also accepted that Vanya longed to be a part of her family, but _this_ was just theirs. The touches, the kisses, the thrill, the sounds, the plays and the chases, those were only between number Five and number Seven. No one else was allowed to know how her chest started to raise and fall faster when he held her down, or how her eyes went a bit darker when he kissed her and gripped her waist, or how she giggled and smirked at him almost wolfishly when they were playing their little games or hunts and she wanted to push him a bit harder or be in charge a bit.

As long as no one else was allowed on their private moments, Five could accept if Vanya wanted to spent time with the rest of the family. He could even approve it as long as he was by her side sitting behind the large dining table which blocked the view as his hand draw circles over her exposed knee.

_As long as he was her favourite he would approve._

* * *

**A.N: Yeah, here is another one. It's gotten longer than I planned, but I felt like I wanted to explain and add a couple of things. I'm playing with the idea of making Five stay so he could get older because I have some things in mind which are 100 percent not something thirteen year olds do or should do for that matter. Anyway, thank you all for the amazing support and feedback I love to hear what you think of this chapter so let me know if you want :)**

**Enjoy **


	7. Chapter 7

Five should have known something was coming as Klaus was looking suspicious all day yesterday. When he pulled him into his room on his way to his own, Five knew something was up. His brother was a magnet for mischief and trouble who would gladly go to hell with a smile on his face. Once inside he noticed the rest of his brothers were there as well. It was the day after their fourteen birthdays.

They looked confused about what they were doing there until Klaus pulled out magazines from under his bed, 'Gentlemen, welcome to the adulthood.'

He has three magazines he passed around, and once one reached Five's hands he had to blink and take a moment. It was a Playboy magazine from 2001 January with a blonde woman fully naked coming out of the water covering herself only by her arm and the water. It was the first time in his life that Five ever saw a naked woman like this as well, and it felt a bit surreal. He passed it over to Ben who started to flip through it so the two of them watched the women on the pictures together. At some point he heard Diego say, 'Look at this girl, bro,' but that didn't sit right with Five. Those weren't girls, those were full grown women on those pictures, nothing sweet or girly about them. He felt strange watching them, they were all so curvy with big breasts just...so grown up. He supposed some were pretty, but he didn't find as much pleasure in looking at them as Diego seemingly did. Somehow the thought of Grace naked since she was the only adult woman they knew crossed his mind making him shiver in a bad way.

When they heard the knock on the door Klaus must have achieve super speed with how he quickly grabbed all three magazines and showed them under his shirt.

'Dinner will be earlier today,' said Grace as she looked inside, 'Your father has some business afterwards.'

Five felt a bit sick to his stomach in that moment just by looking at her and when he turned to his siblings seeing how red they all looked, he wasn't the only one who must have felt that way.

* * *

Even though he didn't find much pleasure in the pictures he thought about them nevertheless. He was a male hormonal boy and he never saw naked females before. His mind however was more interesting in one particular female, the kind he knew his whole life.

Dinner was quiet as usual the only thing playing being the ridiculous recording about the WW2 which their father put on. Five kept on stealing peaks at Vanya, his eyes landing on her neck as his mind wondered how would she looked without clothes making himself feel warm and embarrassed even if he was only thinking about it. He was just...curious. Unlike those women in the magazine, Vanya was very petite. She wasn't curvy at all mostly just skinny as he knew from how often he hugged her around the waist pulling her closer. This also made him know that even though she wore a bra her breast wasn't as big as those women. He wondered if she would grow up to be like those women in the magazines and the thought thrilled him making him be the one who knocked into the table when she suddenly reached out and touched his knee under the table.

'Number Five? Is there a problem?' asked his father and Five was sure everyone by the table could see how red he was in the face and know what he was thinking about, 'It's nothing. I'm sorry for disturbing the dinner.'

Their father watched him for a moment before he nodded and continued to eat leaving Five off the hook at least until he caught Klaus grinning at him like a maniac before winked at him.

_Seriously? That traitor!_

He made a point to keep his eyes on his plate even if he turned his hand so that Vanya could take it.

* * *

At night, his thoughts returned to the magazines as he assumed so did his brothers although he didn't want to think about _his brothers_ in that moment one bit.

He reached under his covers, into his PJs and touched himself already half hard from all the events of the day. He was no stranger to getting himself off thinking about well..._Vanya_, but this time it felt different. This time, he sort of created a story in his mind about how he would approach her and ask her to strip down slowly. About how she would start slowly pulling down her uniform jacket, then unbuttoning her blouse. He imagined her in her bra even though those he had no idea how she looked like there. What were fantasies for?

He tried to control himself, he didn't want to rush things and come too soon. Tonight he wanted to enjoy himself. He thought about how he would touch her chest and breast once the bra was gone and then go lower under her skirt now that he had a burnt in imagine of how a woman looked without her pants or underwear. He imagined his fingers touching her there and if she would be as soft as she was everywhere else.

His mind drifted to yesterday again when she found a moment alone with him. Allison gave her some of her red lipstick so he couldn't kiss her mouth, but she looked _too_ good to pass. He kissed her neck right on the sensitive spot which caused her to let out a breathless moan, '_Five._'

He barely managed to bite down into his lower lip to block the shout which wanted to free the moment he came, the hot liquid running down his hand ruining his underwear and pants maybe even sheets.

Once the aftermath ran off, he cursed at himself that he didn't prepare a tissue or something. He got out of his bed and pulled at a few to at least wipe his hand and himself when he heard the fainted knock.

He froze knowing there was only one person who knocked like that in the middle of the night. He quickly stashed the tissues to his drawer before he called for her.

She opened the door. It was dark all around them, but he clearly saw her as she walked toward him. Her voice was soft and a bit shier than she usually was with him now, when she asked if she could stay the night.

How could he say her no?

It would be best if she didn't because he was all sticky and clearly horny again just because the fact that she was in his room after the curfew, but he didn't have it in him to sent her away.

'Come here,' he told her and in the next second she was curled by his side holding onto his arm. He wanted to pull her closer, but with how he was getting hard again, it wasn't possible. He remained on his back looking at the ceiling hearing her soft breathing while he gently stroked her hand before he took it and pressed it against his chest.

They said their goodnights though Five knew he wouldn't fall asleep so soon with her so close and him horny again.

He waited for what felt like hours before he dared himself to reach with his free hand into his pants again. He knew this was a bad idea, probably the stupidest one he had yet.

As _Vanya _started to spend more and more time in his bedroom with him, it became a bit harder to take care of himself without her noticing. On some nights he was perfectly fine and enough just with her hand in his and her shoulder next to his laying on the bed. On most recent ones, however, he woke up feeling a tinkle sensation inside him which was demanding his attention.

He started to get out of the bed teleporting to the bathroom and then returning before the alarm or suffering through her waking up, him having to hid himself under the covers before she would leave.

He stole a glance at her. She was breathing softly not moving.

'V-vanya?' he whispered carefully not wanting to wake her up. He waited a bit in case he woke her up now, but when she didn't even move or change the rhythm of her breathing, he slowly pushed his free hand under the covers. In a way, it was incredibly thrilling to be this careful as he got into his pants and underwear. His member already hot and ready in his hand simply from the fact that Vanya was sleeping next to him while he was holding her hand and having the other on his cock.

Five swallowed bit and turned to look over at her. She was still asleep.

He started slowly, carefully, making sure the bed didn't crack or move too much as he started to stroke himself.

He tried to keep himself in check knowing he couldn't move too much or let out any sound because if she woke up, there was no telling what she would do.

His other hand kept on stroking her hand almost to the same rhythm as his other hand stroke himself.

When he came again he let out a choked groan forgetting to close his mouth in time.

He was breathing hard without moving, his hand still inside his underwear trying to distinguish if he woke her up or not.

Vanya lied next to him on her side curled against him in silence and motionless.

He let out a relieved breath knowing that now he would have to sleep all sticky all over again with even his hand covered in his cum.

When he heard a soft half-whimper escape from Vanya's lips tickling him on the neck.

He shifted to look at her shocked realizing that she must have been awake. He was expecting her to say something explain or complain about what he was doing if she even knew, but she didn't. She just remained close him, her hand in his with her breath tickling his neck as she panted against it.

It took him a moment, a painfully long moment for someone who thought he was the cleverest around here, before he realized why she was panting so much.

_Oh_.

Just then she jerked freezing for a moment gripping his hand, the one she was holding, a bit harder with her lips letting out the most sexual moan he ever heard from her before.

He pulled his hands from his pants and fully turned to look at her. Her eyes were closed for a moment before she finally opened them.

He felt hot and sticky, and like he wanted to kiss her more than anything in the world in that moment.

'V-vanya.'

'You started it,' was all she said and his mouth went dry from the sound of her voice knowing what she just did in his bed next to him.

He felt his heart drumming against his chest. His voice sounded like someone else was talking, 'D-do you want to do something else?'

She was quiet for a while looking at him before she said, 'I don't know...'

Despite everything, he felt a bit relief; because honestly he didn't know either he wanted to do something right now, tonight, without well...any preparation if that even made sense. He didn't know much about sex. He knew the basics just as the rest of his siblings and then some things they occasionally got through mass media or somewhere else, but he didn't actually _knew_ anything about it, and felt painfully aware of it in that moment. Honestly, if she said she wanted to do something, he didn't know what would he have done and that freaked him out a bit. He couldn't mess things up with her. He needed her like breathing.

'Is that okay?' she asked shyly and he realized that he had been quiet after her confession which might have been taken the wrong way.

'Yeah, it is actually,' he said and let his clean hand brush her hair softly. She hummed pleased before she leaned closer and kissed him slowly and tenderly almost like they never kissed before.

He pulled her closer to him after that and kissed her forehead, 'We have time for anything we want later.'

She chuckled, 'Good, because I think I want a lot of things.'

He knew, it was something he thought about before and a lot of times, but right here and now, he realized how true it was.

Five was in love with Vanya.

* * *

**A.N: Yeah, so no sad angsty time travelling breakup in this story and for now :) I feel like since I covered that in the other story this one can be a happier one...for now :) Not even I know what will happen in the future. Anyway, as you read they are fourteen now so very slowly in baby steps I think the smut could began? As always thank you for the feedback. I hope you liked the chapter. If yes, let me know :) If no, you can also let me know constructive criticism is always appreciated **


	8. Chapter 8

Inside the house of horrors, as Klaus often called their home, there were very little things one could take pleasure in if he looked properly or find some of his own. In order not to lose your mind or commit suicide, Five supposed, you had to find something worth making the whole experience bearable, or someone for that reason. There were many things and activities which could make the whole ordeal bearable. Some preferred to be challenged by the new missions, experiments or test their father threw at them. Others liked to somehow gain their fathers attention, approval, just to get him to be pleased with them for once, and some liked to find that reason worth living in rebellions, small or big. All in all, Five supposed all of them were like that. They wanted to be the best which came from their father's bullying, they wanted his approval which probably came from a more psychological issue such as children and parents' dynamic, and they all rebelled in one way or another from time to time. Still, the most important factor or reason in keeping a sane mind in their house of horrors, was to have that one _person_ which made it all the pain, bullying, and as far as Five was learning to understand _abuse_ worth it or at least survivable. All his siblings had someone Luther and Allison had each other, just like Diego had mom, and Klaus and Ben had each other. And of course he and Vanya had each other.

Sometimes it was the big things like her lips against his and her hips pressing into his making it impossible to think with his brain. Other times, it was just the fact that no matter how shitty a mission got or how brutal was practice, she would just be there waiting for him with a kind smile and loving gaze.

There weren't enough romantic novels in the house if any. Usually there were books with sub-genres in romance, not that he was particularly interested in those, but he had a very dim idea about it. He supposed he always knew he loved Vanya. In a sense that she was still the only one he liked to touch and who touched him. She was the only one he wanted to spent time almost all the time. He just...he couldn't really explain it, but he needed her. His day wasn't good or he didn't feel very calm or pleased about anything if he couldn't find a moment in all the everyday's madness to sit with her and just talk or hold hands. He figured it wasn't normal to feel this way. He certainly did not care if he didn't see any other of his siblings for a day or not. He just needed Vanya. It was strange and at times overwhelming to care for someone so much you felt physically ill or in pain if you couldn't be with them. Five wasn't sure if that was how others felt it, or if maybe it was just because he was a hormonal teen and everyone in that age thinks his love is special, true, pure and all of those things which get people to write good poetry, but he honestly couldn't help the way he felt.

Loving Vanya was brutally dazzling and controlling every single aspect and part of Five's life. And as far as he could understand it, he wouldn't have it any other way. He fell in love with her. He wasn't sure when exactly it happened, or if there really was an actual falling present, he only knew that he always felt this _different_ way about her, as he got older the feelings didn't suddenly change into something more, he was just better at understanding them and they grew with him to be compatible with his age. He wondered if she felt the same way. They already established that they found each other to be their favourite and they caused for one another more than the others. She showed how important he was to her, but she never said it, just like him keeping it hidden in case of a rejection or maybe misunderstanding. For now that was fine with him, he wasn't sure if he was ready to tell her he loved her since he wasn't sure the word was sufficient enough to his feelings. For now all he needed was her glace, her touch, her kiss and her words knowing he was the only one she allowed them to have.

'Five?' he heard her soft voice with a hint of amusement. He looked up at her realizing he spaced a bit in her doorway as she was sitting on her bed reading a book with a smile which was reserved only for him. Five always found her smile exquisite.

He watched her set her book aside marking the page.

'Come here,' she said her voice barely louder than a whisper, and he felt like a dog being called by his master desperate for attention.

He kneeled on the bed in front of her letting her fingers run though his hair. Her fingers, _oh_ _so_ cleverly making little patterns into his skull, he closed his eyes blissfully while facing her. This was nice. He wouldn't mind if she did this forever.

Instead she let him sit down on the bed and lied him down with her on top of him, her fingers still working on his head. It was pure bliss.

He kissed her as her fingers moved a bit to the lower parts of his head. It would be incredibly easy to get lost in the sensation evoked in him by her delicious lips.

His hands found her waist in an instant. She was so skinny and petite if he wanted to hurt her she wouldn't stand a chance. If anyone wanted to hurt she wouldn't stand a chance. But he wouldn't let them. God pray for the soul which would dare to lay a finger on her, he would crush them to dust in an instant.

She opened her mouth for him, offered him her neck, she even laid down, anything he wanted just like that. Just because it was him. He felt pride knowing this. He felt pride being the only one who was allowed this.

His hands were slowly moving under her shirt losing it up from her skirt until her stomach was exposed. He met her gaze briefly checking if it was okay before lowered his head down and started to kiss her stomach around her bellybutton.

She let out a soft dim giggle as he brushed her ticklish spot causing him to smile at her before he went to kissed her again on the lips and then moved lower through her chin to her neck and what little did her shirt expose on her chest. He started to drop open mouthed kisses there to feel her shiver and occasionally intake sharply. He liked when she did those soft noises.

Her skin tasted delicious against his mouth as he moved lower to the absolute end of her open shirt, if he moved lower he would touch her bra with his teeth. He leaned away at that to have a look at his work of art.

He watched her radiating skin colouring in fading red marks caused by his bruising and demanding lips. Five wanted to kiss every part of her alabaster skin and colour it to show his longing for her. He always felt like he was hungry for her, hungry for more and more since the first time she started to practise his jumps with him. Ever since that moment, he felt this agonizing starvation to touch her and let her touch him.

She gently stroked his arm to make him look at her again. She looked so calm, and she was smiling. It was as if there wasn't meant to be a more perfect moment in the world, so he just swallowed whatever was holding him back and said.

'Vanya,' she blinked, 'I love you.'

Once it was out it didn't cause an earthquake or the destruction of their house of horrors. It didn't even seem to cause a change in Vanya's face as she kept on smiling ever so softly and adoringly before she pushed herself up on the elbows and peaked his lips softly like he was made of something fragile, and she was afraid to break him, but also kind of wonderful as he could almost taste the happiness on his lips through her smile.

She then raised her hand and brushed his hair again looking at with adoration, 'I love too, Five.'

He let out a relieved sigh, even if it wasn't a surprise for him. It just felt really good to say it and hear it back. It made him feel ridiculously happy like some common fool, but maybe that was what love did to people. It made them happy and foolish. Maybe that was why people envied it so much. How much wonderful would have the world been if there were only happy fools running around?

It didn't matter if their house was called a house of horrors and everything was filled with abuse, torment and sorrow, as long as he had her by his side, he would enjoy every fucking second of it all. He would gladly take for all of it and ask for more beating if it meant he would get to be a happy fool with her smiling against his lips afterwards.

* * *

**A.N: Hey, everyone another chapter. Sorry if you were expecting a bit more smutt this time, but I was in a bit of romantic/feely mood I guess so I decided for this instead, but next time. I promise :) For now thank you for all the amazing support you always show me and feedback, love the feedback. I always try to post something before sleep so when I get up the next day I have something to look forward to in work :D not very responsible of me I know :) Anyway, thank you for being so awesome with my stories :) You're the best.**


	9. Chapter 9

Human body is without a doubt a masterpiece of creation. You can believe in God or universe or even coincidence, but ultimately you cannot deny that it is a work of art with how everything, every function, action, cell, bone are connected in a way making it whole, unique, breathtaking and alive.

Five never really paid much attention to the aesthetic point of view of the human body. He was a pragmatic person so for him it was everything inside the body that made it function correctly and achieve daily as well as extraordinary task, which he found interesting the most. He found his joy in testing his body to limits in speed, teleporting, strength, testing his mind, but not so much in its physical beauty. Although he dressed his part and made sure his hair weren't sticking out at the wrong places when they took photos, he wasn't as vain as Klaus who would spend almost as much time as Allison in bathroom, or his already mentioned sister who had to wake up an hour earlier to make sure her hair was flawless. He supposed if something was nicely looking, pretty even, it was easier on the eye, but Five was never one to pick things for how they look, he always went for the practical ones, who would help him achieve what he wanted. At least that was what he always assumed when he was younger.

After he started to grow up and hit puberty with Klaus's playboy magazines and his brothers more and more talking about girls and their bodies in general, he started to wonder about them and how they look as well. He rarely felt the need to chip in on their seemingly endless conversations about popular movie actresses or singers with long legs for days, big breasts and round asses even if he listened to them. He had thoughts of his own, private thoughts which weren't so much about grown stranger women as much as about short, skinny girls with brown hair up to her lower back. Well, one girl really.

When he was younger, he didn't understand why Luther and Allison were always looking at each other, like they literally could not take their eyes off. It found it confusing and ridiculous almost a bit happy whenever father caught them and told them to stop threatening them with punishment just to get them to knock it off.

As he created his fascination and addiction to touching Vanya, he started to spent more time with her and steal glances at her in the process. He was a child then so he didn't spare many thoughts to if she was pretty or not. He didn't mind looking at her face and by in that delicate age it seemed like enough.

The realization that he liked looking at her because she was appealing to him came sometime during their first kiss, when he got to watch her perform her favourite piece looking the most passionate and happiest he ever saw her. He supposed people looked nicer if they smiled. If he compared their father who never seemed to have a smile on his face to their mom who constantly walking around with an adoring one on hers, it was million times nicer to look at her than at their father. Then again, it might also be the fact that he hated their father which caused this.

Despite not knowing then what his feelings mean and that he had formed a crush on Vanya which was slowly forming into love, he knew that he liked looking at her. He realized after an especially hard training or mission that if he got to see Vanya for at least a moment afterwards that day, he felt himself calming down the anger and whatever feeling he was battling with slowly rolling out of his body just by her looking at him with the softest secret smile shooting his way so the others wouldn't notice.

With puberty he started to realize it wasn't just her face which he found dazzling provoking calmness his never stopping mind in ways which seemed almost scientifically impossible. It was also her body which started to spark something inside his own, reactions and feelings which at first he tried to bury or keep locked up until later at night when he would unleash them with his hand under his covers and clothes.

With every day until he finally came to the realization that he was utterly captivated by Vanya in every possible way, he started to spent more and more time thinking about her from the physical aspect, thinking about her body.

He felt his mouth go dry every time he caught her looking a little bit flushed, or when he found her in her room her hair pulled up revealing the back of her neck, or whenever he could steal a peek to look at his hand on her knee not just feel it.

Touches were the primary source of all his euphoria when it came to Vanya. They were the most intense and seemingly most possible way to get close to her, but there was also something about just looking and not touching. It was something a little bit darker, he supposed, and very alluring making him want to stay as still as possible just to _look_ at her, all of her.

* * *

Five felt the sun slowly creeping its way into the room. He wasn't asleep anymore, but he also wasn't awake. He was on that bridge between the two where he was fully aware of his surroundings, but still with his eyes closed trying to capture just a few more moments of blissful piece which only the sleep could provide him.

He felt someone moving next to him.

_Vanya_

His slowly awaking mind reminded him that he came to her room last night because he was away on a mission all day, and he didn't get the see her at all. She was waiting for him with a small tired smile on her lips as she tugged him to her bed and lied her head on his shoulder. He linked their fingers and put her hand over his chest before the land of dreams took him in completely.

Her movements were soft and small as everything about her was.

He forced his eyes to open and looked over as she got up and stretched a bit. She was so short it was ridiculous, but he secretly liked that he could hug her and put his chin on the top of her head now that he grew a bit taller. It made him feel like she fit against him perfectly in a way. It was also a bit fun to hear her let out those annoyed sighed of hers when she couldn't reach for something or when Klaus sometimes patted her head and said she was so tiny.

Vanya went to her desk and sat down for a moment. Probably not fully awake either. She was looking nowhere in particular probably lost in her thoughts. It was rare for him to see Vanya like this. Usually when she knew he was looking at her, she looked back at him immediately, right now it was like he could see under the curtain as if he was watching a magnificent animal in his natural environment without it noticing the audience. People always acted to their true nature when they didn't know they were watched.

His eyes remained on her without a single move from his body so she wouldn't know he was awake, as she stood up and went to her chest of drawers to pull out her clothes for the day.

Vanya set them on the top of the chest. She was very systematic in some aspects. She neatly put everything in its own place, the shirt, the skirt, the jacket, and something white he presumed was underwear. Their uniforms had to change a bit since they got older. Now more often than not they were allowed to wear casual clothing if they weren't on a mission, practise, or during studies. Usually this meant in the afternoons when they were allowed some free time which their father took little to no interest in what they did in it.

She hummed a bit, and he couldn't help a small smirk. She sometimes did that before she caught herself realizing she did and she stopped looking embarrassed. If he was correct, it would take her about ten seconds before she would realize it.

He closed his eyes and forced himself to look neutral as she stopped and snapped her head his way. He waited before he heard her move again and opened his eyes once more. Sure, enough she looked a bit flushed. She didn't like people, him included, to know she hummed to herself sometimes. It made her feel very self-aware. So far he was yet to catch her fully let herself go with it since she always sort of knew when he was around.

She bent a bit to reached the hem of her sleeping nightgown before she suddenly pulled it revealing her legs, knees and milky thighs making Five's mouth go dry as he realized that she was going to undress in front of him.

He felt like he should cough or say something, anything really at this point or better yet turn around, but he couldn't take his eyes of her as she lifted the clothing higher revealing her underwear, a pair of white panties. He felt like he couldn't breathe upon seeing them. Despite all their games so far and touches and makeout seasons, Five never actually saw any of her underwear or her naked like this before. It made his head spin a bit from how overwhelming it felt to see her like this.

He watched as Vanya pulled the clothing up, exposing her naked chest to him. It was stupid and completely not like him, but his eyes literally got glued to her small breast and nice pink nipples which were standing still in the chilliness of the room in the morning. They looked so small and precious, nothing like the enormous unrealistic almost watermelons the mass media presented in the magazines. They looked real and soft and Five felt feverish all over his body as he had the sudden urge to know how would they feel in his palms and how would Vanya react if he let his fingers run through them. Would she like that? He wanted to find out.

She pulled her nightgown over her head and started to neatly tug it before she put it into her drawer. All of this happened in a matter of seconds, but for him it felt like it lasted an eternity.

Five felt like someone hit him over the head with a sack of rocks at the moment completely lacking the ability to think properly.

Vanya was...she was...he couldn't describe what he felt by watching her standing like this in front of him, almost completely naked, just bare all on display for him. Well, he knew one thing he felt which was now pressing tightly against his pants, but it was so much more than his physical reaction to seeing her like this.

She was very fair skinned. In contrast to pretty much everyone in the family she was like a snowflake, smooth and fragile yet so profoundly exquisite. She was petite, but that was something he adored about her. She was small yet fierce, and it caused all kinds of wild thoughts and reactions when she embraced her strength and wildness and push it upon him. She was simply _Vanya_. And he realized he hated their uniforms now more than ever because they covered this delicious treasure in the form of her body from him for so long and all the time, it made him feel literally upset. She was a goddess to him.

She put on her bra much to his disappointment and then her shirt. Despite the fact that he would much rather see her without them, it was thrilling in a whole new way to watch her stand there in her underwear and her shirt loosely hanging open like that. It made her look like some model for an underwear commercial. Delicate yet ravishing and teasing all at once with her hair a bit of a mess. Five was never one to like something because of how it looked, but he very much liked this look on Vanya.

When she slide her fingers through her waists to her panties and pulled them down, his mind went blank again and didn't start to function until she had a new pair and her skirt on. He felt his brain started to work again with the sound of the zipper on the back of the skirt being pulled up.

He was surprised she didn't notice he was staring yet, with how frantic his heart was beating in his chest almost loud enough for the whole house to hear it. He honestly didn't know what to do with himself at this point even if she was fully clothes because _holy shit_ he freaking saw her naked, and she was _astonishing_ and he wanted...He wanted to undress her all over again and touch her in all those places and parts he didn't have the chance yet, and-and kiss her. _Oh_, how he wanted to kiss her in all those places. He wanted to do all kinds of things to her in those new places, he had yet to map with his fingers, touches, kisses and lips. He wanted to feel every inch of her and get to know every part of her completely. Just when he thought he knew he so well, she showed him, he didn't know her at all and had still so much to see and learn about her.

He barely managed to close his eyes before he felt her kneel on the bed causing it to shift with the new weight.

When he felt her lips leaving soft kisses on his cheeks all the way to his lips, he did his best to pretend like he just woke up, his heart still beating wild as now he actually could touch her knowing what she hid behind that uniform of hers.

He opened his eyes and she leaned down to kiss him again.

'I like this new way of _good morning_,' he said with a small smirk tugging his lips when she leaned away to look at him again.

She had amusement behind her eyes, 'I bet.'

For a moment, he was momentarily unsure if she didn't know he was watching, lurking at her like some stalker fan which they sometimes caught hiding trying to see them, the great Umbrella Academy.

She didn't give anything away, but her smirk was almost too wicked to be a coincidence.

He felt himself getting flushed before she leaned down and kissed his cheek a bit longer than before. Definitely not a coincidence.

* * *

**A.N: Hello, happy Easter holidays to all of you. :) I know I was a bit slacking on the stories recently. I didn't have a lot of time to write to be completely honest, but I will still try to post at least one chapter every week. I hope I will manage :D Anyway, this wasn't the original chapter. I had started to write something completely else, but then sort of mentioned Five seeing Vanya changing in the original chapter and got very caught on to that idea so the original chapter will be actually chapter ten. I still hope you like it and it doesn't feel too weird. If you have a thought you want to share leave a comment or review. If not thank you for reading and supporting my coping mechanism and personal psychological seasons in the form of writing Five and Vanya stories. **


	10. Chapter 10

It was a very long time ago that Five first realized that their father had to be either a robot or a sadist who took pleasure in kicking them down in an unique and special way he knew it would hurt them the most. It was like he could find the exact thing which scared them the most and make it a thousand times worse literally butchering their souls. It was almost disgusting how he could get under their skin and make each of them cry or feel worthless like it was an Olympics games. For Five that special something was diminishing his theories as childish, unimportant or full on incorrect after Five spent weeks perfecting and going over them. Five knew he was clever. Far more than the rest of his siblings or average teenagers their age, but the moment his father would go at him, he was turned into this foolish, stupid child who couldn't be more wrong or pathetic with his theories who were by his father's words nothing more than children drawings by the looks of it.

He had enough plenty of times.

Sometimes the result was a shouting match which ended in his being left without dinner, sometimes he was forbidden from missions and had to do extra training, other times he could tell his father purposely made Vanya busy so he wouldn't spent time with her. Almost always the result was him being the defeated one if they argued, but not that day. Not the day he stabbed the knife into their dining table at breakfast, then teleported to the his father and then basically told him to go fuck himself before he was out of the door on street walking away from the house.

He was furious. He was so furious he kicked a nearby trashcan earning a grimace from a few people on the street before he continued to walk. He wasn't sure where to. He just needed to leave. He needed to take a few deep breaths and calm down while constantly telling himself his father was a fucking dictator who took pressure in bringing them down, not that his theories were completely false.

Five didn't know how long he walked, but at some point he started to feel incredibly hungry and the sun started to get very low. It was probably evening now.

_Fuck_.

He got lost in his anger so much he completely spaced out. His return wasn't met with much enthusiasm. He came just as the others sat down for dinner. Ironically if he didn't see the sun getting down behind the windows he would assumed he left a second ago.

Because he runaway, the old sadist forced Five to stand by them watching the rest of them eat. He kept on with a frown standing in the dining room waiting for the rest of his siblings to finish when he spotted Diego purposely trying to catch his gaze.

Once he had it he lifted his fork and pointed upstairs in silence telling Five where Vanya was. He shortly nodded at his brother grateful before he checked to make sure their father wasn't paying attention to him.

He continued to bit the inside of his mouth and push his pride down just so he would be allowed to go upstairs and see her. He didn't want to upset the old bastard any more than necessary not even if he would much rather argue with him again. He felt worried that Vanya wasn't at dinner, and he wondered what was it all about.

After finally the old man called, 'Dismissed,' Five couldn't be faster in Vanya's room where he found her curled by her side facing the wall.

He greeted her a bit upset letting the anger he felt for his father to soak out a bit since he had someone to talk to about it now. He started to ramble about how much of an idiot their father was and how he wished they could finally get out of that hellhole. He spoke almost nonstop until he got everything out which was only then did he realize she hasn't said a word to him or turned to face him.

'Vanya?' he called out her name and waited, but since she didn't responds he got worried. He jumped to the bed and put his hand on her shoulder trying to spin her around but she pushed him away, her eyes showing no mischief or playfulness. This time she really meant it when she pushed him away from her.

He was confused and felt a stabbing pain from seeing her react to him like this.

He demanded an explanation, feeling that his pride and anger were turning toward her now.

The look she gave him was enough to kill him, 'You _left_!'

He was speechless. Speechless because he didn't know what to say. Speechless because he didn't understand the accusation. Speechless because it didn't make no sense to him why was she angry.

She sat on the bed looking furious. Sometime later he would re-access the memory and think about how hot she looked when she was upset, but not right now.

'You _left_ me here just like that.'

His eyes widened with realization. Oh, now he understood. Now he understood it all.

'I didn't-'

'Yes, you did. You stormed _outside_, and we had no idea if you would come back or not. _I _had no idea if you would ever come back or not. You promised you wouldn't leave me here, but you did...just like that.'

'That is not true-'

'Yes, it is!' she jabbed him with her index finger, 'You left and didn't look back. Not one word, or anything. You just _left_.'

He groaned at her. He was feeling himself getting worked up. He didn't leave. Leaving would imply he didn't come back, which he did.

'I came back-'

'So what?' she asked and he stopped how shinny her eyes were getting just like when she was about to cry.

'So what?!' he repeated feeling he was losing his nerves for the first time with her. It didn't happen often usually they never fought but sometimes they

'You still left. You still left even though you said you wouldn't, and I had no idea of knowing if you didn't time travel and decided not to come back,' she said before she sobbed a bit.

'I…,' he was left speechless as he watched her hug herself and sit on the bed looking like she was about to cry.

'I would have come back. I would never leave without you like that,' he told her trying to step closer, but she shook her head.

'Just…go.'

'No,' he said and she shot him a look, 'Five, I want you to leave.'

'No, because…_no_.'

'What do you mean _no_?' she kneeled on the bed and he stepped closer, 'You left, so _go!_'

He tried to take grab her shoulders to shake her out of this nonsense of hers only for her to break free from him and push him away. For the first time since they started like this, it wasn't a part of the hunt or the game. She really did not want him to touch her.

This shocked him momentarily. When he was younger, a scary thought crossed his mind here and there, about how perhaps it wasn't his touch or company which Vanya craved the same way, he craved only hers. She just wanted someone's, anyone's touch or company. It made him sometimes wonder that if someone else would show such interest in her, she would jump at the opportunity the same way she did with him. He tried to push those thoughts away because they made him too self-aware and anxious which weren't feelings he wanted to expend or focus on.

However, now much to his displeasure, he realized it wasn't true. He never had to worry about Vanya just seizing the opportunity that someone was showing her attention. No, she wanted Five to touch him, she let him touch her and kiss and be with her and enjoy her company. He knew this now, as he watched her do the complete opposite. Now she didn't want him to touch her or to even be in her space or room, and that scared him more than any punishment Monocle could think up. She didn't crave others' touch just like him, she only wished for his, but he hurt her and made her upset and now she was pushing him away.

He swallowed hard. This was fear. This was pain. He thought his father calling him an idiot was the hurtful thing in the world, but Vanya telling him to _leave_ to _go_, hurt like a freaking axe into the heart. If she honestly stabbed him right now it would have hurt less. Now, if she said she liked Diego it would have ached less.

Five saw the hurt in her eyes, and knew he was an idiot. Not because of false theories, but because he let down the one person he swore himself he wouldn't. The person he loved the most and who he said he wouldn't leave without.

He closed his eyes, 'Alright, I will go, but for what it's worth, I'm sorry,' he looked at her again. She was still frowning at him, but she didn't turn away this time, 'I got upset because of dad, and I needed to get out before I would do something stupid. It had nothing to do with you, which I am also sorry for. I should have thought about you, but…I was upset and everything else got blurry.'

He tried to put to words all which had happened in his head when he got angry at dad and ran. He tried to make her understand at least a bit.

Vanya watched him for a moment before she brushed her face and the invisible tears there, 'Okay, I forgive you, but only because I know you _don't_ apologize like _ever_, so you have to mean it. But next time don't you dare to-'

He took her face into his hands and kissed her cutting her off, 'There won't be a next time.'

His assurance was enough for her frown to soften and her to put her arms around his neck, 'I really thought you left.'

'I would never leave without you,' he said kissing her hair.

She didn't say anything to that, and he wondered if maybe she didn't believe him at all. He didn't blame her. He wouldn't give himself a second chance so easy either. It was ironic to know he had some influence on her in this.

He brushed her back for a moment before he leaned away and looked at her face. She looked a bit tired. Maybe she skipped dinner. He asked her if she was hungry, but she gave him a strange look shaking her head before she kissed him longingly showing him, just how scared she was, she would never get the chance to kiss him again.

He apologized again and again as he softly pushed her to the bed and climbed on top of her. He apologized in every kiss he enriched her throat and neck making sure to leave a mark there, visible enough for the two of them, but hidden enough for the world with her hair and collar of her shirt.

He knew she wouldn't forgive him that easily, she would remember this and probably use it any other time he would ever show he was about to leave as an accusation that he would. But he didn't care. He didn't care if she thought he would leave her because he knew the truth. He wouldn't. Not really at least. If he found himself in the position from one way or another having to leave her for a longer period of time like today, he would always come back. Always. He would find a way to come back to her, he just knew he would. He hoped it would be enough that he would do so. He really hoped.

'I will _always_ come back,' he whispered against her neck at one point as he was slowly moving his hands over her side in a calming manner.

He heard her sigh before he felt her finger run over his hair.

It caused him to look up at her, she looked different now, 'Promise me.'

'I promise I will always come back to you, Vanya,' he said believing his words as well.

It felt like a very long time had passed before she nodded and pulled him closer to hug him again tightly. He felt that now she really did believe him as well. Of course he couldn't convince her that he wouldn't leave. She knew him. She wasn't stupid. She was smart and in a way very practical. It often felt like from the two of them he was the romantic, optimist caught in his first love, while she was the realist who could still keep a clear head in their relationship. Yet, she looked so shaken and upset about him leaving, about breaking a promise.

He kissed her chin and looked at her.

'I'm really sorry, and I love you, you know that right?' he asked her, his own voice sounding a bit weak.

Vanya nodded and stroke his cheek softly, 'I love you too.'

* * *

**A.N: Hello, I know I missed out last week on many updates. I am in a weird mood; I don't know…Anyway, thank you for reading, the support and love. I am glad to know you all still like the story and the pairing. Anyway, if you like leave a feedback. Thank you again**


	11. Chapter 11

Five was impatiently waiting in his room. Grace told them to turn the lights off two hours ago, but he couldn't be sure. He was still dressed in his uniform somehow he didn't feel like changing to his PJs. He couldn't. He felt too buzzed to do anything. He was like a nervous mess sitting on his bed. Waiting and waiting and waiting…

And he had just about enough of it.

He jumped to her room in an instant finding her sitting on her bed. She was dressed in her uniform as well. Go figure.

They moved at the same time toward one another until she had her hands in his hair and he his on her wastes both pulling the other as close as possible as they kissed.

Five undid her jacket, and shirt with his clever fingers leaving goose bumps everywhere he laid them, before his lips and kisses went to warm her there as well. She tasted so good, just as always, and he couldn't get enough of it.

Her skin was soft and delicate, and he enjoyed kissing every inch of it, especially those he did not have to privilege to show love yet. As his lips stopped by the fabric of her bra finding an especially nice sport there which he wanted to make red his hands started to wander to her breast hidden under the white bra, he witnessed a couple of times before now. It was usually in glimpses when he caught her while she was changing.

Vanya shuddered a bit under his touch there.

He stopped for a moment and looked up, 'Is this alright?'

She was flushed even in the dark of her room; he could see it a little bit. She nodded and rose to her elbows to kiss him for a moment barely touching his lips, but it didn't matter with how hard he already felt.

Lately it was becoming too much. Whenever he was, whatever he was doing, all he had to do was look at her, or think of her and his dick was uncomfortably twitching in his pants demanding a quick release. She was always his personal addition. Ever since he was forced to train his spiral jumps with her, but as they were getting older and their relationship became more physically intimate it became worse. He couldn't stay away before and he constantly needed to touch her one way or another, but now he craved_ more_. His body craved _more_.

At the beginning he felt bad about it. Vanya, god bless her, was wonderful, she allowed him all the touches he wanted and touched him the same, but while he always felt like a horny dog, she appeared the same all sweet smiles and kisses. He was feeling so guilty and bad about being aroused by her like this. He felt like a pervert and couldn't find it in him to bring it up after that one time they both came while lying next to each other. He was losing it, and a part of him knew it was ridiculous. They were teenagers, eight months and they would be adults so he shouldn't see it all as a bad thing. It was natural, it was the next big step, but it was expected.

However, just like with everything Vanya absolutely surprised him as she pushed against his chest so he would lean away from her and she could sit up properly. Once she had space, she put down her shirt and reached for her bra. Her cheeks were that adorable pink colour he loved giving her and he got momentary distracted before he realized she really undid her bra from behind and was pulling the straps down over her shoulders.

Swallowing hard, he quickly pulled his own jacket down and then shirt making sure he would do it as quick as possible so he would see the moment, she would reveal her breast. They weren't exactly _new_ to him. He had seen Klaus's magazine, a couple of porn movies and saw Vanya change here and then, but the fact that she would be naked so close to him now thrilled him so much he was worried he would come in his pants.

It was just almost too much for him. She was his in every way imaginable, his companion, best friend, family, even his love, and now she would be his first, and he would be hers. He felt so excited, and worried even if he wouldn't admit it. He was the guy. He shouldn't be worried. He should be the composed one, the one who would take care of things, and yet here he was completely and brutally feeling nervous like never before in his life. He was good in many things. Many many things. Heck, he had an ego the size of a moon, but for good reason, because he was _that good_ at things. But this...what they were about to do, he had no clue about this. He did his research. He read everything he could find and stole most of Klaus and Diego's stash to get even more information so as far as he could tell, he knew pretty well what sex was supposed to be about.

But it was one thing to read about things and another one to actually do them, and that scared the hell out of him. He had never done this before, he couldn't be confident about this no matter how much he tried to. What if he would be bad? What if he would suck? What if he would make it bad for her?

That would be the absolute worst possible scenario if he made her first time bad for her.

When her hand appeared on his chest, it caused him to jump a bit startled blinking back at her. When did she have the time to put off the rest of her clothes?

'You still with me?' she asked her voice soft. She didn't sound nervous at all. She looked flushed, he could see the blush going all the way down to her chest, but she didn't sound nervous or anything.

'Five, you're shaking,' she said a bit concerned. She was right, he felt his entire body shaking and not just from excitement.

He swallowed and tried to calm himself, 'I-I'm sorry.'

'For what?' she asked and sifted a bit closer to him stroking his cheeks now lovingly. He allowed himself to get into the feeling of her hands on his skin to calm himself down a bit.

'I'm messing it up,' he said and closed his eyes groaning a bit at himself.

_This_ was all he wanted for weeks, months, years, and now that it was here, he was acting just so complicated and ruining the moment.

He felt her continue to stroke his face, 'How can you possibly think that?'

He opened his eyes. She looked at him so fondly, so purely in love, and it was almost too much. She was so perfect, and she was his, and she wanted him and wanted to give him all of her. How could she be so amazing?

She kissed him softly once, twice, three times, before he kissed her back slowly getting back into the mood and heat of the moment. For a moment they did just that only kissed with his chest pressing into hers feeling the shape of her breasts and how hard her nipples were against his skin.

They rolled to their sides on the bed and continued to almost lazily kiss and stroke each other all over. The touches were soft almost like ghosts moving over his skin, there and yet not at all. No pressure, nothing caging just nice and soft touches.

Later he would wonder if it had something to do with his dislike of touches from others. Even if it was years ago, he remembered how he hated touching the others or when they touched him. He remembered feeling trapped and in danger when nannies tried to take his hand, or he was forced to take one of his siblings hand during walks. Vanya, who used to be number Seven then was the only one who he could touch without feeling like he would suffocate. It was the reason why he didn't mind so much when their father had him train with her. Maybe this was about that as well. He just another small panic episode from the touches. They felt like they were too much before but not now. No, now they were perfect.

They started to talk about it the day Vanya came from her school and said they had a lecture about safe sex. He wouldn't lie. He literally chocked on his own saliva when she brought it up so suddenly before she giggled adorably and kissed him whispering into his ear that they all got to take some condoms afterwards for safe sex. Even before she admitted to possessing such a thing, he couldn't stop thinking about her and having sex with her, but since then they actually started to talk and plan it a bit. They had to do it at night in her room so he could jump back to his if they were close to being caught. With nothing else to discuss, they waited until long after their curfew before he jumped to her room. It was obvious they were both so excited they didn't even know where to start, but somehow they managed to get here to the two of them finally naked lying side by side on the bed while kissing each other and exploring one another's body. They had moments before, moments of playful touches under the clothes some more daring than the others, but this was the first time they were naked, completely exposed.

Before he knew it the worries and strange nervousness were pushed somewhere to the back of his mind as Vanya cried into his mouth as he made her come with his fingers.

By now his cock was beating in time with his heart. It almost made him dizzy. How did he not just came in his pants was beyond him.

He kissed her lips even if she didn't even respond since she was still shaken from her orgasm.

'You still with me?' he couldn't stop himself from asking earning a frown from her with easily melted as stoke his face.

'I love you,' she said, and he leaned down to kiss her again as tenderly as possible, 'I love you too.'

He put on the condom and trembling with need pushed himself into her nearly coming just from the feeling of how wonderfully it felt. She was so hot and soft around him, and it was pure torture that he had to stay still while he wanted nothing more than move.

He kissed her shoulder not strong enough to even open his eyes and look at her from all the overwhelming feelings.

'Are you okay?' he finally found his voice to ask. She felt so fucking _good_. It made him go stupid, actually stupid.

When she didn't say anything, he rose his head instantly looking at her, 'Vanya?'

'...moment,' she gritted her face twisted with an unpleased emotion.

He stroked her hair the feelings of bliss slipping away, 'I love you.'

'Uh-huh.'

He watched her now the arousal being pushed aside as he felt worried. He leaned down and kissed her cheek before he said, 'Maybe I should-'

'NO!' she said almost too loud, and his hand shot to cover her mouth startled.

They watched each other in the dark for a moment before they both chuckled not hearing anyone from the hallway. They were safe.

He put his hand away, 'Crazy.'

'For you,' she whispered this time her eyes teasing, and he couldn't help but kiss her again. He _adored_ her so much.

A few moments had passed, but he started to move. He would like to think it was good all things consider. It didn't last long not at all, but it wasn't really about that. It was about them being together like this. To feel their love in every way. It was messy and uncoordinated, but it was theirs even if he was the only one who got to fully get to the absolute finish with his mind going blank from the pure euphoria he felt when he was coming inside her.

He tried not to push his weight too much on her, but she had other plans and before he realized it, she had her arms around his neck and back holding him close to her while her fingers stroke his hair. If he died now after their first time with his head between her breasts, he would consider himself dying happy.

It was impossible to describe it all. It was just so much, too much and so good, and he immediately knew he was addicted to it.

She laughed a bit when he said he wanted to do it again but was just as eager as him. It lasted longer the second time. He even had time to try different angles until he made her moan and bit her lip so she wouldn't scream. It felt good the first time, like ecstasy, but it was billion times better when he could see it was doing something for her as well. Since he wasn't so full he got to last long enough to see her arch her back and throw her head backwards when she came on her childhood bed under him panting.

She looked like a goddess, and he was ready to worship her until his last dying breath.

He rushed to come after her. It was just as good if not better as the first time. He then rolled to the side getting rid of the condom and pulled her closer so he could kiss her lazily and lovingly telling her how much she meant to him and what they did in that sloppy kiss.

As they continued to lay down next to each other both stroking each other's hair or neck or cheek he said, 'I can't imagine us not being together.'

She teased him that it was just his small brain talking, but he took her hand and pressed it against his chest right over his beating heart, 'This is yours.'

If he wanted to be rational, yes, it was possible it was all the chemicals which were released inside him when he came talking, but he had no doubt in his mind that they were only there because she was there, and it was her. He couldn't and didn't want to imagine himself with someone else, because how could anyone compete with _this_, with _her. _They couldn't. No one could. Because there was no one just her.

'I promise to take good care of it,' she whispered back softly into the night.

They promised each other of lot of things that night, but most of them weren't new. They already promised each other all there was over the years. They promised their love, soul and bodies with every secret touch, or look, word, kiss, and now lovemaking. They promised to love each other forever, and stay together. They promised to take care of one another, and leave the house together once they would be old enough. They promised to always be faithful and loyal to one another, and to always stay true to each other. They promised each other one another in every single way they could, heart, body, soul and mind. They gave each other everything they could knowing they would get the same in return. They loved each other.

Even if it was risky, Five didn't leave her room until the first sunrays didn't creep through her window. He put on his clothes making sure she was nicely tugged as she was still lying there naked.

He leaned down and kissed her cheek and then the favourite spot on the back of her neck remembering the first time he touched it all those years who in this very room.

Before he jumped into his room he took a good look at her sleeping face, the extraordinary girl, who owned him. All of him body, mind, soul, heart...every little inch and piece of him was hers and hers were his.

Number Five didn't touch people, and people didn't touch him. This was a fact, a rule, but to every rule there was an exception.

This exception was Vanya.

When they were younger he didn't mind if she occasionally lightly tapped the back of his hand to get his attention when he got lost in his thoughts or the way their fingers linger a bit too long when they were exchanging something to each other. Her touches didn't fell aggressive or made him feel like he was being pushed into a small room he couldn't get out of. Sometimes her touches were just too soft to feel threatened, but even when she touched him so profoundly and passionately her whole palm over his chest as pushing him to the bed while nuzzling his neck, he didn't mind them.

He didn't mind them because it was Vanya who touch him.

Number Five didn't touch people, and people didn't touch him. This was a fact, a rule, but to every rule there was an exception.

This exception was Vanya, who was the only one brave enough to touch him so softly and with love that he could allow it.

* * *

**Koniec**

* * *

**A.N: Hey, so thank you for the support and reading. I'm happy to know you all read, and enjoyed it. If you want leave some feedback. This will be the last chapter**

**Enjoy**


End file.
